Blooming
by Bookish Delight
Summary: Wallflower Blush strikes up an unexpected close friendship with a quirky indie movie director. In fact, best friendship status could well be a possibility—if she can just keep this pesky redemption arc under control.
1. Literally Any Public Speaking

Wallflower Blush stood behind the stage of Canterlot High School's auditorium as she waited for the Young Magicians Club to finish their presentation. She could hear loud proclamations from the stage, and shouts of awe from the audience, alternating between each other.

As far as she was concerned, she was fine with everyone taking as much time as they wanted. Holding an Open Mic Day for all of the school clubs might have been a good idea on Principal Celestia's part, but it had taken all of Wallflower's courage to sign up for the event.

However, she had reasoned, there was just too much good to be done here for her to not put her name on the list. If Wallflower could just get through a single round of public speaking, it could mean so many great things for the school, for her club, and for herself.

And if she messed up... well, she had a failsafe, at least. A failsafe she didn't much want to fall back on if she could help it, because it could possibly lessen her chances of getting another crack at something like this again. But it was a failsafe nonetheless.

The din of a restless audience cut through Wallflower's thoughts. The presentation must have just ended. She could hear them coming her way. A blue-skinned, platinum blonde girl in a large coned hat cut through the curtain and strode past her, head held high.

"Trixie?" Wallflower asked, recognizing her instantly.

"Ugh. What do you want?" Trixie whirled around, looked Wallflower from head to toe, stepped forward, and peered closer. "Were you waiting behind this curtain the entire time for your turn to make fun of The Great And Powerful Trixie?"

"Uh, no." Wallflower pointed to the device in Trixie's hand. "I need the remote control for my presentation."

Trixie relaxed. "Oh, right. Sorry." She handed the small device to Wallflower. "Trixie was unaware you were part of the proceedings."

"No worries." Wallflower sighed as she took the remote. "I'm used to it."

She fiddled with the nearby console to set up the stage's slide projector. After a short time, she realized she could still see Trixie, slouched against a wall and looking down at the floor. Not that she cared for the girl who'd been so good at ignoring her for years on end, but it wasn't an expression Wallflower was used to seeing from Trixie, and it left her more curious than anything. She walked over to Trixie. "Are you okay?"

Trixie perked back up. "Trixie is never okay," she said, pointing to the ceiling. "Trixie is, and always will be, _fantastic!_" After some hesitation, she added, "Even if her audience may not always agree." With a huff and a "hmph", she crossed her arms and looked away.

Wallflower considered asking Trixie if she wanted to talk about it—which was more of a courtesy than Trixie had ever given Wallflower, going all the way back to their elementary school classes—but it was still the right thing to do.

Wasn't it? She wasn't sure.

Fighting all of the fear in her heart, she brought her hand up, intent on placing it on Trixie's shoulder.

"Thanks to the Young Magicians Club for their performance," she heard Vice Principal Luna say through the microphone. "And now we have a presentation from Canterlot High School's Gardening Club, by its founder, Wallflower Blush."

Wallflower jumped. She couldn't be late! She finalized her presentation, clicked "Save", and headed towards the curtain, where she could see Vice Principal Luna on stage. She picked up the potted plant she'd left beside the curtain, which contained a bouquet of yellow tulips in bloom.

She allowed herself a small smile. "All right, today's a new day," she whispered to the tulips, and to herself. "Today is our first step to making Canterlot High beautiful. And once we do... everybody will be glad to see us."

She stepped through the curtain, and approached the podium to token applause. Two taps of the microphone to make sure it was on, one deep breath, and she was ready as she'd ever be. She cleared her throat.

"Um, hello, everybody. My name is Wallflower Blush, and as Vice Principal Luna just said, I'm the founder of the Canterlot High School Gardening Club. It's nice to see everyone today."

She heard whispers and murmurs of confusion, and she was sure the words, "We have a Gardening Club?" wafted past her ears. She made a concerted effort to chuckle. Today was about cheer and progress, and she was determined to keep it that way. "I'm not that surprised you haven't heard of us," she replied. "I am the only member, and I haven't been doing much in the way of advertising."

She looked to the back, to Principal Celestia, who gave an encouraging nod. At least she was always nice. If only that niceness would ever spread to the students. She looked back over the audience. "Part of that is because I've been looking for just the right way _to_ advertise. You might say today's the day we finally bloom," she said with a giggle.

No one giggled back. Of course not. Even she knew it was an awful line, whether it put her heart at ease or not. "Anyway. The Gardening Club exists to... well, it's probably best if I just show you."

She clicked the remote, and slowly flipped through several slides, containing pictures that she'd found online of various professional gardens—the Vanhoover Meadows, the centerpiece of Canterlot Central Park, and, of course, the world-famous Bronclyn Botanic Garden. All of them featured acres of various types of flowers, arranged in all sorts of colorful formations and themes. Some of the flowers even formed symbols and images of their own when arranged properly.

Wallflower never got tired of looking at them in the club room, or in her bedroom by her lonesome. Not that she blamed herself—they were so easy to get lost in. She hoped to visit the gardens beyond Canterlot someday, just to... frolic. Yes, that word would do for now. Just herself, frolicking amidst all of the colors, and all of the plants.

None of which would object to her being around them one bit.

She pulled herself out of her fantasy, and scanned the audience. Several girls and even some of the boys looked impressed, even enraptured. She could hear whispers of awe amongst the crowd.

In other words, shock of shocks, pleasant surprises of pleasant surprises... it was working. It was actually working.

Wallflower could barely contain herself. She was actually doing this, and it was actually working, and she was still standing and able to watch it happen. It was something she was, up to now, only able dream about. It was something she _had_ dreamed about, on multiple occasions. Finally, she'd found something that allowed her to be appreciated. Something people might actually want to approach her and talk to her about!

She resisted the urge to squeal then and there. Instead she forced herself to focus, and put on a wide smile.

"Wow, it looks like all of you are pretty into this," Wallflower said. "Well, that's great, because I've got good news: If you want what you just saw up here at our alma mater, it's totally something we can pull off! I've made some mockups," she said, flashing rendered photo edits of a large flower bed surrounding the pillar that used to be Canterlot High's horse statue, then of flowers lining the parking lot, and around the sports stadium.

She fingered the tulips she had sat atop the podium, resisting the urge to hug the pot in full view of everyone. "With support of the faculty, and some more actual members, the Gardening Club can make this school as beautiful as we want. And all we'd have to sacrifice would just a tiny bit of space here and there." She beamed. "What do you all think?"

Wallflower basked in the rousing applause and standing ovation. Still beaming, she stepped to the side, trying to decide just how to receive it. Bow, or curtsy? She was wearing jeans, after all.

But, also, more pressing and important question: was that _actually_ applause she was hearing?

It certainly didn't hold the usual cadence of an applause. There were no cheers, either. But there was certainly noise. Just... not in any way Wallflower could call "appreciative."

She scanned the crowd. Why did they look so... so _frustrated?_

Finally, one student raised her hand. Without waiting for Vice Principal Luna to give her the microphone, she spoke in a raised voice, "What about parking?" she asked. "Will this affect our ability to do that? Wouldn't our exhaust pipes, like screw the flowers up, make them die, or something?"

"Or even worse," a boy spoke up, "would the flowers get inside my car somehow?"

"We'd probably just end up walking all over them," another boy said. "Not 'cause we want to, but, like, they'd just be in the way, you know?"

"I'm all for this, but I don't know," she heard another girl say. "Like, I feel if we actually put these up, it'd just be another place for Crystal Prep to deface."

"No way! They wouldn't do that again, would they?"

"They said they wouldn't do that to us anymore, but I trust them about as far as I can throw them."

"I think I'd be allergic to half the plants in those pictures," said a meek voice in the front row that Wallflower barely heard.

"Is this going to take any space away from the sports field?" said another boisterous boy in the center area. "Because we totally need that space. Like, even the area just around it is way useful for practice!"

Wallflower did her best to mentally cut through the din, and avoid hyperventilating. It didn't go very well. "B-but think about what you'd be getting in return! Think of the benefits! Think of how... how _beautiful and soothing_ just the sight of all these colorful plants would be, every day we came to school!" Desperate for some kind of relatable analogy, she added, "We'll be visiting Camp Everfree in a month! You wouldn't ask to take away the greenery from that place, would you?"

"Camp Everfree's different!" Sports Boy shouted. "People _do_ stuff there! All the green makes sense there because we camp out in it!" He pointed to the picture behind Wallflower. "All this is is planting a bunch of flowers for looks! I don't think that's bad, but if the school's gonna give up a chunk of space to plants, then the other clubs should get some, too. Space we'd be able to put to _real_ use!"

Wallflower backed away from the podium as the students devolved into arguments over which clubs should get which space where. Of course the Fashion Club wanted a dedicated runway. Of course the Home Economics Club wanted a dedicated area for bake sales. Of _course_ every sports club wanted _everything imaginable._

Once more she tried to cut through the noise, and once more she failed miserably. She tried to speak through the microphone, tried to re-establish order. Nothing. She slammed the podium with one hand, being careful of the tulips. "Stop it," she shouted. "This isn't going to get us anywhere!"

But even through the loudness of the microphone, nobody paid attention. Nobody cared. As usual. What was worse, she felt herself starting to head in that direction as well.

What had been the point of her coming up here, again?

_I can't believe this is happening! All I wanted to do is finally put my best foot forward on something!_ _I'm not even allowed to do that?_

She saw Vice Principal Luna walk up to the stage, and stand next to her. They both looked out at the crowd. "Vice Principal Luna," she said, "I never meant for this to happen."

"Most people don't," Luna said. "You certainly have a nice idea here, Wallflower, but you should have talked to me and Principal Celestia about it first. We would have been able to tell you what our options were, as a school."

Wallflower took the potted plant in her arm, stroking the tulips poking out of it. "I thought... honestly, I thought this presentation would count towards that. I thought I could make a good impression here, and then talk to you."

Luna shook her head. "That, unfortunately, is not how it works." She took the microphone. "Settle down, students, and allow Wallflower to finish her presentation." The students quieted down instantly—no one ever wanted to be on the wrong side of Vice Principal Luna's wishes, Wallflower included.

Luna gave the microphone back to Wallflower, who looked at it like some sort of alien apparatus. She had no idea what to do with it anymore.

_Honestly, what's the point now? Vice Principal Luna's right, I should have asked the higher-ups first. I should just get things over with here._

She raised the microphone to her lips. "I-I guess I still have some research to do before Canterlot High's ready f-for this," she said. "B-but that's okay, I can... I'll talk to the faculty, we'll draw up a plan, we'll make this work for..."

She looked out at the audience's expressionless faces.

Would they even be interested at all if she did things the right way and came back? She'd already seen their true colors, heard their true desires, firsthand. They had their own agendas, just as she, admittedly, had hers.

"For everyone," she finished, taking her potted tulips and stepping back. "I-I messed all of this up," she stammered, stepping away, and to the side, back towards the curtain. "And I'm sor—"

She was interrupted by the world upending itself around her as she tripped over her own feet mid-step. She fell to the ground, barely realizing what had just happened before the contents of the pot, which had been sent flying, fell back on top of her, leaving her covered in dirt.

The tulips plopped into her lap. The pot clattered onto the stage, echoing through the auditorium.

And then, the entire world was silence.

* * *

Wallflower sat in that silence until she'd had her fill.

What she did next was less "standing" and more "wandering to her feet". She continued to wander even so, barely avoiding bumping into Vice Principal Luna as she went backstage.

Her vision swirled with spots and colors. Her feet shuffled on autopilot, guided by the back of her mind towards the exit to the auditorium, and further on, to the back exit of the school.

She opened the door, muscle memory turning her head towards sanctuary. She took the first step towards it, and was only somewhat surprised to feel a drop on her right cheek. Another step revealed one on her left.

More drops fell from her eyes, fell down her cheek, fell from her chin, as she strode to the tall shrubbery along the side of the school.

She touched its leaves, ran her fingers across them, their texture and softness familiar and welcoming.

The exact opposite of the school behind her.

Her eyes burned. Closing them didn't help. She knew what was coming.

_I should never have left you._

The dam broke.

She darted through the green border, into the forest, and ran—ran as fast as she could, ran towards the one place where she knew things would go her way, where the world couldn't touch her.

Through brush, through vines, through whimpering tears, she barely managed to make it to the three stone pillars which proudly marked her sanctuary before collapsing against one of them, and finally indulging in choked sobs, for as long as she wanted.

_This really was all a mistake. All these years. I can't believe I ever thought I could try to fit in. To be appreciated. Why did I ever try?_

As if in reply, her backpack glowed.

Wallflower reached over, opened it, and took out the glow's source—an egg-shaped stone engraved with ancient writing and that she had found a couple of months ago.

The Memory Stone, the accompanying parchment had said when she found both, had the power to erase any memory, or piece of a memory, its user wished, from anybody they wished. An oddly and eerily specific power, Wallflower had originally thought, but the Stone soon proved to live up to the scroll's claim through several field tests.

Opportunities had presented themselves in abundance—Wallflower had never been very good at introducing herself, or holding a conversation in crowds, and having infinite do-overs to practice her social skills was a boon.

But try as she might, no matter how many times she erased imperfect attempt after imperfect attempt at popularity... she could never get things just right.

So she'd decided to go bigger. And now she was regretting that decision more than any she'd ever made.

_I promised to never use you again, but if this is where it leads... I may as well live up to my name._

She clutched the Memory Stone in her hands, more tightly than she ever had before. Teardrops fell on it. It glowed brighter.

_Erase it all. Take that whole horrible presentation away, from the minds of everyone who saw it!_

The Memory Stone's glow intensified to blinding. Wallflower hugged it close, and shut her eyes.

_Let me go invisible._

* * *

A sullen Wallflower Blush pushed open the front doors of Canterlot High School. The halls were empty—normal class was back in session. She walked through the halls with quick steps. Hopefully she could get back inside her classroom with nobody the wiser.

"Wallflower Blush?" she heard Vice Principal Luna say behind her.

Or not. Wallflower took a turned around to face her. "I-I can explain, Vice Principal Luna. Y-You see—"

"You never showed up for your presentation," Luna said.

"Oh." Wallflower blinked, before remembering, then realizing, then understanding. "I know," she said, doing everything she could to maintain a straight face.

Luna stepped closer. "Is it okay if I ask why? When you signed up for it in my office, you seemed rather excited about it."

"Yes, ma'am." Wallflower nodded. "But I realized at the last minute that... what I had in mind wouldn't have made for a good presentation."

Luna sighed. "The next Open Mic won't be until next semester. And I rarely see any advertising for your club as it is. It'll be a lot harder to round up members—most of the other students are set in their extracurricular activities.

"While the Gardening Club is recognized at CHS, you may be a club of one for who knows how long." Vice Principal Luna peered into Wallflower's eyes. "Are you alright with that?"

Wallflower looked back into Vice Principal Luna's eyes with a stiff expression, and nodded.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm learning to accept what I can't change."


	2. The Nicest Meanie

Wallflower walked the halls of Canterlot High School, following her usual physical and mental routine. The students passed by her, and she passed by the students. Neither acknowledged the other.

Because neither wanted to.

She was used to it. It was her routine, and it was... comfortable.

Not being some kind of social magnet allowed her to efficiently make her way between classes. The incoherent buzzing of the students around her always filtered into white noise. It allowed her to keep her mind clear, or fill it with things that were expressly herself, like flower arrangements in complementary colors, or reminiscing on the TV she'd watched last night.

The latest episode of _Wyldmares_ was something she couldn't take her eyes off of until it was over. Which, in a way, made her even more of an anomaly than she was used to being already. The day after it'd shown up on Hoofflix out of nowhere, it'd blown up every ratings metric imaginable and become... well, infamous for several reasons at the design level.

Still, infamy counted as popularity. Everyone was watching it, everyone was talking about it, and fortunately for her, not being a social magnet meant she didn't have to talk about the same episode over and over with people until it got dull.

Not to mention, she'd already seen some pretty crazy opinions about it during her late night online trawls that made her skin crawl. Opinions and speculations that seemed hell-bent on turning what was clearly a nostalgic show about colorful transforming robotic horses into... no longer that, and picking it apart besides.

She felt a pang in her heart just thinking back to it, and felt herself gritting her teeth. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She was letting other people into her headspace again. People who weren't anything more than a nickname and a bunch of moronic thoughts.

Wallflower stopped in the hallway and closed her eyes. Flowers around her. Flowers and trees and meadows and grass.

_Clear the mind. Plant its soil with positive things. Remove the weeds. Keep the flowers. Let them bloom... then let yourself bloom as well. Be one with the garden... then be a garden yourself._

It took a whole minute, but eventually she was back to her earlier peace. She made sure not to disturb that peace with the knowledge that she'd be late to class if she took too much longer. She took the last few steps to her locker and opened it, shuffling books between it and her backpack.

"Hi, Wallflower," a voice said from behind her locker door.

Wallflower stopped in the midst of her motions. Had she... heard a voice close by? Even stranger: had she actually heard a greeting in conjunction with her name?

She closed her locker door, then looked over to her right, where the voice had come from. Orange skin, bright red hair, a black dress and vest filled her vision, along with... a smile? One of these things clearly didn't belong with the others.

"How's it going?" Sunset Shimmer asked _with the smile still on her seriously what was going on here—_

Wait.

Waaaaait a minute.

Wallflower was, ironically, now beginning to remember. Yesterday had been... _eventful._

She looked up at Sunset in earnest—the girl she'd been spiteful towards for years, and had tried to get revenge on for _days,_ with the help of a magical memory-erasing artifact.

She looked up at Sunset—the girl who had, for reasons Wallflower still didn't quite understand, _forgiven_ her, and offered to be her friend, even though she didn't deserve it in the slightest.

Suddenly Wallflower felt far more aware of her surroundings than usual. She looked around herself, suddenly cognizant of just how many _people_ were around her. How had she even managed to even walk through the school doors today? Her heart churned with apprehension. The milling of the students grew quieter, even though their numbers had barely thinned.

She looked back in front of her. Sunset was still there, still smiling. Still waiting for an answer. They'd shared a close moment yesterday, true, but did it still hold? Could Sunset actually be... safe?

"Uh, hi," Wallflower replied, deciding to take a chance. "What brings you over to this neck of the lockers?"

"Being late," Sunset said, rolling her eyes with a chuckle. "Well, not _late_ late—the bell hasn't rung yet. But I got to school today later than I normally do, and Twilight does _not_ stand for not being able to make pre-first-period study hall. So I had to walk alone today."

"Twilight?" The name rang a bell, but she struggled to place it. Ugh, more irony. "She's the... super-nerdy one that transferred here not too long ago, right?"

"That's her," Sunset said, as Wallflower idly wondered why Sunset's blush was taking so long to disappear. "Trust me, she's, uh, hard to forget once she's scienced her way into your life." Sunset's cheeks finally turned to their original shade, and she leaned against the closed locker next to Wallflower. "But more than that, I just wanted to see if you were feeling okay. You know, after yesterday. I know from experience that coming in contact with magic can be... trying, on a person."

Wallflower allowed herself to flash back to every time she used the strange stone she'd found close to the school, not long after the Friendship Games. The tingly, bitter feeling that always happened whenever she asked it to perform its duty. The emptiness and relief she felt when she saw each awkward hello, each flubbed conversation, whisked away into nothingness as far as the other party was concerned.

The first time she had, through violent tears, commanded the Memory Stone to perform its greatest task. The first time she screamed as its power rang against her ears upon hearing such a large request... then granted it anyway.

Wallflower forced herself to come back to reality. Whenever the pain of remembering matched the pain of actually using the Stone, it was always her cue to stop. She looked away from Sunset.

"So... the Memory Stone really was magic?" she asked. "Not some kind of weird science device that its inventor buried out of embarrassment, maybe? I mean, the scroll that came with kept saying as much, but I still didn't entirely believe it."

"It was definitely magic," Sunset said with a nod. "From a whole other world. And I'm so glad we were able to save you from it."

Wallflower's mind spun, and she turned back to face Sunset. "Why are you so happy for _me?_ I'm the one who used it on you. In the worst way."

"Jury's still out on whether or not it was the _worst, _but yeah, it was up there." Sunset closed her eyes and chuckled. "But as Applejack would say, that was hardly my first rodeo. I've had far more unbelievable things happen to me with magic."

"You mean the parts where you tried to enslave the student body by turning into a winged she-demon, and then where you helped saved it three times afterward?" Wallflower asked, not missing a beat.

Sunset's cheeks flushed deep red again. "Wait. You were at Camp Everfree? Of course. I bet you were. Just..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, totally my fault, too," Wallflower said. "Just in case you needed any more proof that I don't deserve this conversation we're having." Wallflower clasped the straps of her backpack and walked with fast steps, intent on following her usual path to her classroom.

She felt Sunset grab her arm. "Wallflower, wait."

Wallflower stopped. She wasn't sure why she did, nor why she bothered to turn around to face Sunset as well. She sighed.

Why was Sunset still being so nice? Especially since, for so many years, she'd reveled in being the opposite? It was the one time in her life she'd been thankful for being barely noticeable and skilled at keeping to herself—the more a student had been on Original Recipe Sunset's radar, the worse they'd had it.

"Both of us remember how mean I was," Sunset said. "What if I told you that it was because... I was scared of people, too? And lonely? At the same time?"

"I'd say that none of what you just said makes any sense." Wallflower turned back around. "I remember how you acted. Towards everyone. Way worse than the zero attention you gave me." Wallflower started walking again.

Sunset followed alongside. "Yeah. Way worse. I really was a different, way worse person. And you know what? Being that awful person was a total rush. I got to live the fantasy of having people jump when I called their name, whether it was to run away from me, or to do what I told them to, before they ran away from me. The whole 'power' thing was awesome, and I was totally happy with it."

She took a deep breath. "Or at least I thought it was. Until I went to any of the student hangouts. Or until I went home. And the deafening silence told me, in my heart of hearts, how much I wished I had someone, _anyone_, to talk about my day with."

A pang hit Wallflower's heart. She overrode it with forced annoyance, and gritted her teeth again. "Is this where I'm supposed to feel sorry for the Queen B of Canterlot High?"

Sunset shook her head. "Absolutely not. But where I'm going with this is, the worst part of all that wasn't the loneliness. It was the fact that after a while, I just accepted it. I was sure it was something I couldn't change. I certainly didn't know a way. Before I knew it, I'd locked myself in to the state of things. Instead of running away to avoid everyone, I just made sure to drive everyone away. Just figured it was less work. So yeah. I'm the last person who would be mad at you. I'd have to read myself the riot act first."

Wallflower stopped again, and sighed again. "Well. Thanks for admitting all of that, at least. Fine. You've forgiven me, and I forgive you. Now what?"

"Well, now's up to you. You've told me how invisible you've felt all your time in school. All your life." Sunset held out her hand. "Do you want some help breaking that pattern?"

"I..." Wallflower closed her eyes. "If only it were that easy at this school."

"You might be surprised. Back when I was a loner, I know I was really angry at the world. A world which included a lot of people who didn't deserve it. Like the students here."

Wallflower thought back to those students. Back to the confusion, the anger, the inability to understand. Back to the giggles and incredulous sounds as she was covered in mud and dirt.

_No, Wallflower. Clear the mind, plant the soil, clear the mind, plant the soil what do you do when you _are_ the soil no I can't do it!_

Wallflower shook her head. Her hand balled into a fist.

"Sorry, Sunset. You may have changed, and maybe I was wrong not to see it for so long." She looked into Sunset's eyes with wide ones of her own. "But you're the exception to the rule. I'm sorry for what I did to you. But what if I told you that I didn't feel at all sorry for the rest of this school? What if the student body wasn't as innocent as you think?"

Sunset took a step back. "What do you mean?"

Wallflower leaned against the lockers. "I mean, CHS is still pretty rotten on the whole," she said in a grumbling voice. "And I'll be glad when I graduate."

Sunset fell silent for a long time before leaning next to Wallflower on the lockers. "Wallflower," she said in a tender voice, "where is this coming from? We can talk here, or someplace private, if you want."

"No, I..." Wallflower sighed, relaxing. "I'm sorry. It's no big deal. I really could just use some happiness right now, though."

Sunset reached out and took Wallflower's hand. Wallflower didn't stop her, and quickly learned just how good of a decision that was. "I know just the thing."

Wallflower looked over. Sunset seemed so sure of herself. "You do?"

"Uh-huh," Sunset replied. "The Wondercolts are playing the Fillydelphia Parasprites after school today." Sunset grinned. "We _always_ kick their butts."

Wallflower blinked. "A... sports game?"

"It's a lot more fun than you might think. Especially with Rainbow Dash as our star forward. She always makes a show of things. The other girls and I always have a special section in the bleachers, near the front. You should join us. I promise, you'll have a good time. And Rainbow could always use another in the cheering seats." She fed Wallflower a sly smile. "You do know how to cheer, right?"

Wallflower thought about it. She'd be surrounded by people that... well, at least Sunset vouched for, in an area where she could shut out anyone else.

Sort of. Either way, what did she have to lose?

Wallflower nodded as they stood up from the lockers. "I might know a few plants who can vouch for my encouragement abilities."

The first period bell rang, and both students made their way to class.


End file.
